User talk:Barry19
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Finn Tracy/Adopting the wiki project page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:17, March 13, 2014 (UTC) (Artos) I will ask the creator of the rper, I did write the bio ( Lantern Kid) but he invented it and has control over it. Write Do you want to write for my new series? POMfannumber1 (talk) 18:13, March 19, 2014 (UTC). Yeah. Do you want to write for mine? I already wanted to ask you to come here, cause I saw you liked Batman. I thought you would also like the other DC things. Finn Tracy (talk) 18:19, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Also, check out my blogpost. I need a reply. Finn Tracy (talk) 18:20, March 19, 2014 (UTC) How did you know I liked Batman? I would love to write for yours. I GTG but I will reply tomorrow! Night night! POMfannumber1 (talk) 18:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC). Goodnight. I saw your Doctor Who and Batman. Finn Tracy (talk) 18:26, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Wait! You still need to comment on the blogpost! Finn Tracy (talk) 18:26, March 19, 2014 (UTC) You can use Lantern Kid. ArtosRavenwolf (talk) 13:41, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Sweet and we need a background template this blank blue page isn't cutting it. ArtosRavenwolf (talk) 15:20,March 20, 2014 (UTC) My friend the rper of Lantern Kid wants to read your story after you are done. ArtosRavenwolf (talk) 16:53, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:11, March 31, 2014 (UTC)